Let's fall one more time
by Youre.So.Beautiful
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been secretly in love all these time, but Hermione needs to be tutoring Draco about Potions class, while Draco falls also in love with Hermione and he will try to impress her and Ron will try the same. Draco and Ron will be fighting for Hermione's love and there will also be some tears and some laughs.


**Let's fall one more time**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_Okay, so, I need to study for Transfiguration and Divination, I need to take a bath and I need to eat something. Ugh, I hate Divination and I'm really hungry. What should I do first? Oh, and also I need to go with Harry to help him with his homework, but I told Ginny that I would meet her at the Three Broomsticks, now I need to send her an owl telling her that I can't._

- Mrs. Granger?- A cold voice said from behind me.

- Yes?- I said turning back

- I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts but I need you to do me favor.- He said not really feeling sorry.

- Oh, sure. What is it professor?- I said. I really didn't want him to do any favor but he is a teacher so I need to.

- Go to the Quidditch field, and talk to Mr. Malfoy, tell him that I need to talk to him.- He said going away.

_Excellent, what I just needed, to go with stupid ferret and tell him to go with Professor Snape. Ugh, why did he told me to talk to him while there are hundreds of other students he could make them do that._

I stopped protesting and I went to the Quidditch field, all the Slytherin team was there training with the Hufflepuff team. But they were all flying, how was he going to hear me? I needed to scream or what? Well, whatever, I need to tell him anyways.

-Malfoy!- I screamed. And no one heard me. Well let's try it louder this time. –MALFOY!-

Malfoy saw me and he went down. He gave me a disgusting look and I did the the same.

-What do you want Granger?- He said

-Professor Snape wants to talk to you.- I said coldly

-And?- He said. _Ugh, idiot._

-And? How that _and?_ That means, you need to go with him!- I said

-Okay. But, where is him?- He said

-I don't know. Maybe with Dumbledore?- I said

-Don't ask to me, you are the smart one.- He said

-Well, I guess he is with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is right now with Hagrid, so I guess Snape should be with Hagrid.- I said

-Okay, come with me.- He said leaving the field

-What? You can go by yourself! You're not a first year!- I said

-I don't care, just come Mudblood. I can't remember where Hagrid is.- He said of course lying.

-You stupid ferret.- I murmured

-What did you just say?- He said angrily

-Nothing.- I said walking down to Hagrids'

While we were walking we occasionally exchanged looks, and it was awkward. It felt like a really long way to Hagrid's little house. But finally we reached it, and I waited for him to come back, then he came back and we went inside the castle. I felt his cold hand touch my robe. I just left him there and I went to the Great Hall to have some cookies. There I sat with Harry and Ron, they were both there with their homeworks waiting for me to help them with it. I started teaching them how to change a feather to water and they were doing well. Ron then picked a paper from my pocket in my robe.

-What is this?- He said looking at me

-I don't know. From where did you get it?- I said

-From your pocket.- He said pointing to my robe

-And what is it?- Harry said

-Hmm.. A paper..- Ron said reading it

-A paper?- I said

-From Malfoy?- Ron said reading it

-What? It can't be!- I said trying to take it of his hands but he was way too strong for me

-What does it says?- Harry said

-You are now friends with Malfoy right? I knew it.- Ron said angrily throwing the paper to the table and leaving

-Wait, what? Ronald!- I said trying to make him come back, but he didn't stopped.

-Are you friends with Malfoy?- Harry said

-No I'm not!- I said reading the paper

**Hey guys! Im back here in fanfiction and this is well, my first story of the year! It will be about Hermione, Ron and Draco. (: Please send me your reviews about how I did in these first chapter and if I should continue it! Thanks guys! Xxx**


End file.
